


A Special Client

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [11]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Peter decides he wants his own taste of StarChild~ (told from Peter's POV)
Relationships: Peter Criss/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Series: Rockin' AUs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Special Client

**Author's Note:**

> An Exotic Dancer AU side story with our favorite CatMan! Takes place between Chapters 3 and 4 of He Sets My Soul Afire~

Maybe I’m crazy..but ever since the night we took Bruce to the Firehouse I haven’t been able to get that hot dancer out of my mind. I know Bruce has got a thing for him so I gotta tread carefully. If he’s offerin’ his _services_ I see a loophole I can exploit~ After all..what Bruce doesn’t know can’t hurt him~

* * *

After a particularly rough day at work I decide to treat myself with a trip to the club. Might as well put the VIP membership I bought recently to good use right? I grab a seat in the lounge, order myself a nice stiff drink and catch the latest performance. The dancer on stage looks pretty enough. Blond. Dressed in pink and white lace. Incredible ass. Tempting..but he’s not who I’m after tonight~ After the show’s over I head towards the back. Two huge guys are there guarding a door. “Can we help you, sir?” 

“Is StarChild workin’ tonight?” 

“Only one spot left. You lookin’ for a private dance?” 

“I’m lookin’ for his _company~_ ” 

“Then you gotta pay upfront.” 

I take out my wallet. “Got the money right here. And my card.” One of them takes it and looks at it closely. “Welcome back, sir. Your VIP discount will be applied. Just sign your name and leave the money here and you can go right up.” 

“Thank you very much, gentlemen~”

* * *

When Bruce described StarChild’s floor I said I had to see it to believe it. Well, here I am. I see it..but I still don’t believe it. It’s every bit as elaborate as Bruce described, possibly even more so. Somebody’s got a massive ego. I guess I’ll find out~ Before I even knock I hear him call to me from inside. 

“Come in~” 

Huh. I guess the guys downstairs told him I was coming? Ah well. Part of the business I guess. When I open the door I see him sitting crossed legged on the edge of his bed, his bedroom eyes turned all the way up to 11. And he’s dressed in nothin’ but a black rhinestone studded choker and a purple lace robe. _Fuck me._ He giggles and plays with his hair. “Good evening~ I’m StarChild..and I’ll be your fantasy tonight~” 

“Goddamn right you will.” 

“Ooh you’re aggressive~ It’s been a long time since anyone’s made me their bitch~”

“Then you’re overdue.” 

He moves back on the bed and bites his finger. “I know I’ve been a naughty girl, Daddy..but please don’t punish me..I’m sorry!”

_Shit, he is **good.** _

“Well y’see..that’s not good enough, Baby. There’s only one thing that’s gonna make Daddy happy now.” He whimpers when I grab him and force him down across my lap. “You’re gonna be a good little girl and you’re gonna stay put or I’m gonna have to use some.. _stricter_ methods of discipline. You understand?” 

“Y-yes..” 

“Yes, **what?!** ” 

“Yes, Daddy!” 

“That’s better~” I lift up his robe and grope his ass. His moans are already makin’ me so fucking hard.. “You like it when Daddy touches you like this don’t you, Baby~?”

“Yeeees, Daddy it’s so gooood~” 

“And what’ve I told you about lettin’ other people touch you like I do?”

“I-it was just one time..I’ll never let it happen again! I promise..!!” 

“Not good enough, Baby. I gotta make sure you never forget.” 

“Daddy plea– _ah..!!_ ” He jerks forward as I bring my hand down against his ass. leaving a nice red mark. There’s nothin’ like a good spanking..and he’s lovin’ every second of it. I can feel him gettin’ hard against me~ “Say it, Baby..who do you belong to?!” 

“ _…ahh..!!_ You!!” 

_“LOUDER!!”_

_“YOU, DADDY!! ..AHH.!!. **YOU!!** ”_

_**“YOU BETTER FUCKIN’ REMEMBER!!”** _

_**“I WILL, DADDY..AHH..!! I PROMISE..!!”** _

After a few more spanks I decide to stop. He’s a moaning shuddering mess face down across my lap. A good night’s work I’d say~ Besides..can’t wreck his ass too bad before I have a chance to fuck it~ “Doin’ okay, Baby~?” 

“Y-yeah..just..give me a moment.. You’ve got..big..strong hands~” 

“Oh, that’s nothin’. I’ve a got somethin’ bigger for you~”

“Mmmm..show it to me, Daddy~”

“Rest first. Gotta get undressed anyway.” His eyes follow my every move, watching ever so intently. “Got condoms, Baby?” He points to the table beside his bed. “Right in there~” 

“Hope you got big ones~”

“Got all kinds, Daddy~ I’m sure you’ll find something that..accommodates you~”

It doesn’t take as long as I thought it would to find the right one. They really do keep ‘em well stocked here. I’ll have to come back more often~ “Be a good girl and turn around for me.” He whines. “But I wanna see iiiiit~” 

“What’ve I told you about back talkin’ me? Now do what I said..and keep that pretty ass in the air for me~” He whines again but obeys. He looks damn pretty presenting himself for me. Wish I could take a picture~ I take my time preparing him..stretching him open. He makes some hot fuckin’ noises while being fingered that just make me harder~ “That good, Baby~?” 

“I’m ready for you, Daddy..I’m so ready~” 

“Nobody’s ever ready.” 

It’s cute that he thinks he can take me~ The initial entry of course is always slow and gentle. That’s a rule of mine. By his loud moans I can tell he likes it that way too~ 

“God, Daddy…you’re so…fucking big~!!” 

And there it is~

“I’ve only just started, Baby~” 

Nothin’ gets me hotter than givin’ my lover a hard, brutal fucking~ Usually they can’t take it but StarChild..he’s different. I’ve got him by his neck, holding him down firmly while I fuck him into the mattress. He’s goin’ crazy. Screaming for more. I’m pretty sure everybody on the lower floors can hear him~ Even after he’s already climaxed..several times I might add..I don’t stop until I’m satisfied, and he’s got no objections~ By the time I’m done he’s shaking. He’s exhausted. Panting heavily. Eyes rolled back. It’s a beautiful sight~ “Daddy…I don’t..think I’ll be able..to move for a while..” I smirk. “I expected no less~” Of course I stay with him longer. I’d be an asshole if I didn’t make sure he was okay.

* * *

It’s around 5 am when I get up to grab my clothes off the floor. I reach over to stroke his hair. “You’re definitely as good as I’d heard, Baby. Hope you don’t mind if I come back again~” He smiles sleepily. “Mmmm..as long as you let me see it..you can _come_ as many times as you want~”

“Tell you what..I’ll even let you suck it next time~ Deal?” 

“Deal~” 

“Hope you got a strong jaw~” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am convinced this is total garbage but I hope you like it anyway~


End file.
